


Talking To The Moon [ Tom Riddle x Remus Lupin ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┓Tom hara todo lo posible por conseguir el corazónde Remus.┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Tom Riddle
Kudos: 2





	Talking To The Moon [ Tom Riddle x Remus Lupin ]

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado en solitario, original de Writober ''día 5'' en wattpad.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/204507553-talking-to-the-moon-tom-riddle-x-remus-lupin

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴏғ ᴀɴ ɪɴsᴛʀᴜᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ʜᴇᴀʀ : ᴛᴏᴍ ʀɪᴅᴅʟᴇ x ʀᴇᴍᴜs ʟᴜᴘɪɴ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Tom no tenía nada que perder. Era huérfano, su padre era un asqueroso muggle y su madre estaba muerta por ser demasiado tonta e inocente para ese mundo cruel, estaba decidido a tomar riendas sobre ese sentimiento que había nacido en su interior desde que lo vio a la distancia ya que él era dos años menor._

_Remus Lupin sabía de la existencia de Tom Riddle, pero como toda persona que no eran sus amigos o Lily Evans, lo ignoraba. Era un hombre lobo, no se podía permitir que un joven de ojos oscuros y hermoso rostro, se acercara a él, no tenía nada de especial, era una bomba a punto de explotar. Cuando el Slytherin le dedicaba una sonrisa, el solamente se repetía un millón de veces que era demasiado tonto, demasiado pobre, y demasiado peligroso, para no corresponderle, pero era imposible por más que le gustaría que no fuera así, no era cuestión de opciones si no de un camino fijo de cual no podía desviarse._

― Si te gusta, ¿por qué no vas y lo besas? es muy fácil _― dijo James acomodándose el cabello ―_

― Deberías seguir tu propio consejo Prongs _― refuto Sirius terminando su tarea de adivinación ―_

― No es tan fácil James... _― menciono Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco hasta que quedó paralizado en donde estaba ―_ ¿escuchan eso?

― ¿Qué cosa? _― pregunto Peter confundido viendo como Remus ampliaba sus pupilas ―_ ¿estás bien?

― ¿En serio no lo escuchan? es... hermoso. _― Remus dejo su pergamino y pluma en la mesa y salió corriendo tras el sonido que escuchaba ―_

_Los merodeadores tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, levantándose rápidamente para ir tras su amigo que parecía haber perdido de la cabeza, pero cuando cruzaron el retrato Remus ya no estaba, como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire había desaparecido más rápido que un ave._

― Señora Gorda, ¿sabe a dónde fue Remus? _― pregunto Peter amablemente al cuadro, pero ella simplemente bufo ―_

― No lo sé muchacho, tengo mejores cosas en que ocuparme. _― contesto la dama del retrato ―_

― Vieja arpía... _― murmuro Sirius buscando con la mirada a Remus, aunque era inútil, ya que Lupin estaba lejos corriendo por un pasillo buscando la hermosa música que venía de todas partes ―_

_No lo aturdía ni lo cegaba, pero estaba maravillado, era como si solo a él lo llamaran mediante aquella canción en violín, su oído desarrollado por la licantropía estaba endulzado buscando de donde provenía pero con cada paso que daba, la canción más cesaba dejándolo confundido con demasiados sentimientos retenidos que todos eran extrañamente sobre Tom Riddle y sus oscuros ojos que siempre parecían verlo como en realidad era, esperando a que reaccionara a sus miradas pero estaba demasiado lejos aunque lo tuviera cerca._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Tom no dejo de tocar con el violín de Lucius durante mucho tiempo. Había sabido por Severus que Remus era un hombre lobo y no por eso paro de querer llamar su atención por más que el rubio y el pelinegro le dijeran que estaba demente. Sabía que su amor se sentía querido y apreciado por la melodía, aunque no supiera de dónde venía porque no estaba transformado, la sección prohibida de Hogwarts podía tener información muy apreciada sobre los de su especie así que cuando vio una partitura que solo un licántropo puede escuchar, fue una de las acciones más arriesgadas que tomo luego de crear su primer Horrocrux, porque si Dumbledore permitió a Remus en el castillo, vaya a saber a cuantos más. Podía ser atrapado por alguien y ese sería su fin._

_Los merodeadores por su parte, sentían la tensión entre Remus y Tom que siempre se encontraban en la biblioteca o en los pasillos. James estaba tentado a encerrarlos en una de las aulas vacías esperando a que, si Lupin se atrevía por fin a estampar contra una pared a Riddle que siempre caminaba con superioridad, pero cuando veía al Gryffindor parecía relajado y feliz como si fuera navidad mientras el licántropo solo bajaba la cabeza y caminaba lo más rápido posible lejos de él. Aún seguía escuchando la melodía que lo hacía sonreír y sentir como en casa, no entendía cómo solamente él podía escucharla, pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto, inconscientemente se sentía cuidado como nunca antes, sabía que el que la tocaba estaba afuera, en algún lugar lejano._

_Hasta que supo de donde provenía. Era luna llena y estaba transformado en la casa de los gritos junto a sus amigos, jugando con Sirius en su forma animaga pero de un momento a otro se quedó tieso, escuchando otra vez la melodía, pero esta vez era más fuerte, sabía que lo estaban llamando así que aunque Sirius y James que eran animales grandes intentaran detenerlo, no pudieron, sus ganas de ir con el que tocaba eran más fuerte que nunca, porque sabía en dónde se encontraba._

_Corrió con sus cuatro patas fuera de la casa de los gritos con Peter, Sirius y James detrás de él, Wormtail chillaba desesperadamente tomado de las astas de Prongs, pero Remus tomaba control de la mente del lobo, necesitaba llegar y verlo con sus propios ojos mientras Tom esperaba esperanzado de que viniera por él, sabía que no le iba hacer daño por más humano que fuera._

_Cuando llego todo se paralizo a su alrededor, mientras Remus lo observaba maravillado y los merodeadores casi se desmayan ya que Lupin no reaccionaba violentamente a la presencia del Slytherin como aquella vez que casi matan a Severus. Tom soltó el arco y el violín dejándolo a un costado, para proseguir a extenderle una intranquila mano al que parecía un perro gigante._

― Esta bien... _― dijo casi en un susurro ―_ solo soy yo... Tom.

_Remus se acercó rápidamente a él envolviéndolo de pequeñas caricias y pasando su peluda cabeza por su cuerpo, emocionado por que el fuera el de la melodía, mientras Riddle le devolvía los gestos delicadamente. Siempre había imaginado que un hombre lobo debía ser horrible transformado, pero en realidad era el triple tamaño de un perro normal y grandes dientes, lleno de pelo, en este caso era de color miel, casi caramelo._

_Los merodeadores no se alarmaron hasta que la gorda rata termino en el suelo como si tuviera muerto, Sirius lo olio para ver si seguía con vida y al cerciorarse de que estaba respirando, lo tomo en su boca tratando de no morderlo, para hacerle ceñas a James de que mejor se quedaban a unos metros alejados por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Aunque nada de importancia paso, excepto Remus pegado a Tom, mientras este lo acariciaba en la cabeza cariñosamente bajo la luna que los alumbraba._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Cuando la mañana llego, Remus ya no tenía más su gran cantidad de pelo color miel, ni esperaba atento cada caricia a su pelaje que Tom le pudiera dar. En su lugar estaba contemplándolo, obligado a verlo directo a los ojos porque lo tenía tomado del mentón, pasando lentamente un dedo en su labio inferior antes de besarlo. La canción que solamente él podía escuchar era tan maravillosa como el que la tocaba, especialmente para cautivarlo._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


End file.
